Painting of Penny and Amy
To commemorate their friendship in "The Rothman Disintegration", Amy had made a painting of the two of them for Penny. The painting is huge, generally brown in color and considered ugly by most everybody who sees it. Also Penny's features are somewhat masculine and cost $3000. Penny accepts it and with Amy's help it is mounted on the right side of her entrance doorway. Penny decides to remove it when Amy is not around; however, Amy realizes this and takes the painting back. Penny rushes over to Amy's apartment to save their friendship and she takes the painting back. The painting is then remounted next to Penny's entertainment center on the nonexistent wall facing the audience in Apartment 4B and is not seen again until Penny moves her belongings out of her old apartment ("The Property Division Collision") . It gets mounted in what is now Leonard and Penny's apartment again mounted on the nonexistent wall facing the audience next to Leonard's desk. Gallery The rothman disintegration Sheldon and Kripke avoid the ball.jpg|Sheldon and Kripke both avoid the ball thrown at them. The rothman disintegration Sheldon and Kripke in action.jpg|Sheldon and Kripke in action. The rothman disintegration Sheldon vs Kripke.jpg|Sheldon and Kripke go against each other in a fight for a new office. The rothman disintegration Sheldon prepares to shoot.jpg|Sheldon prepares to shoot. The rothman disintegration Sheldon uses the force.jpg|Sheldon uses "the force" to shoot, to no avail. The rothman disintegration Sheldon and Kripke as athletes.jpg|Sheldon and Kripke in a basketball match. S5Ep17 - Amy and Penny with the painting.jpg|Amy and Penny with the painting of them. S5Ep17 - Amy with the hanging painting.jpg|Amy is standing beside the painting, as it hangs on the wall. S5Ep17 - Penny and Bernadette look at the picture.jpg|Penny and Bernadette look at the painting. S5EP17 - Sheldon signing the Spock symbol.jpg|Sheldon explains "Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock" to Kripke. S5EP17 - Siebert speaks to the guys.jpg|Siebert addresses Kripke and Sheldon in the bathroom. Professor Rothman.png|Professor Rothman. The guys enter the office.png|The guys enter Professor Rothman's office. Kripke is also in the office.png|Kripke is also in the professor's office. Amy enters with painting.png|Amy enters with Penny's gift. Amy thanks Penny.png|Amy goes on about all the things Penny has done for her. The painting.png|Amy's gift to Penny: a painting of the two. Penny's reaction to the painting.png|Penny's reaction to the painting. Sheldon and Kripke disturb Siebert.png|Sheldon and Kripke disturb President Siebert in the bathroom. Penny and Bernadette look at the painting.png|Bernadette and Penny stare at the painting. Raj is upset over the fake wand.png|Raj is upset over the item he ordered from eBay that turned out being fake. Sheldon laughs.png|Sheldon laughs at what Kripke said. Amy and the painting of her.png|Amy and the painting version of her. Sheldon struggles with the ventilator.png|Sheldon struggles with the ventilator. Amy tells Penny about the painting.png|Amy tells Penny about how they would have been painted naked in the painting. Penny's apartment.png|The girls are watching "Grease" on the TV. Sheldon's head is stuck in the wall.png|Leonard watches on as Sheldon is stuck with his head in the wall. Sheldon stuck in the wall.png|Sheldon's head is stuck in the wall. vanity 378.png|Chuck Lorre Productions, #378. Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Articles With Photos Category:Reference Materials Category:Trivial Category:Painting Category:Penny and Amy Category:Gift